1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle information display apparatus for displaying information according to an operation performed by an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an information display apparatus is known including a plurality of display devices, an operating switch to be operated in common on operation screen pages displayed on the plurality of display devices and a changeover switch for switching the display device in which an operation performed by using the operating switch is valid (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-153194). Thereby, it is possible to reduce the troublesomeness in operations by using the common operating switch while it is possible to present a greater amount of information to the occupants by using the plurality of display devices.